


Mainstream Beauty be Damned

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Blood, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Human Perry, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Hurt/Comfort, I can't write fluff, I'm so sorry, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mute!Perry, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Small amount of gore, human!perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Things seem a bit too quiet at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry gets sent to investigate. An ordinary day turns into an extraordinary one through love.





	Mainstream Beauty be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own these characters. All credit goes to Dan and Swampy, Disney, and any & other respective owners. Only the story-line of this fic is mine. Perryshmirtz all the way, y'all. I took a semester of ASL, so I am definitely NOT an expert, but I did try and incorporate some the of the ASL grammar rules into writing out what Perry was signing. Also the German is through Google Translate, so I can't promise it's 100% accurate! I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Update: Imagay_Lightbulb helped me out with the corrections to the German! Huge thank you to them!

        The day had started out simply enough. However, this was Danville, so an ordinary day could turn into an extraordinary one faster than you would think possible.

Perrian “Perry” Fletcher was sitting under the big tree in the Flynn-Fletcher’s backyard, enjoying the peaceful summer day while he still could. His bright teal hair was shifting gently in response to the breeze. When he heard his aunt, Linda, call his name, he opened his eyes lazily.

              “I’m going to the store, do you need anything Perry?” She asked as she unlocked her car. He shook his head no, waved Linda off with a smile, and reclosed his eyes. He could hear his cousins Phineas and Ferb tinkering around in the garage, and Candace gossiping to a friend on the phone. He sighed contently, a smile on his face, until he felt his wristwatch vibrate. He grunted in annoyance, but nonetheless pulled his fedora out of his pocket, and snuck around the back of the tree to the now uncovered secret tube that led to his underground lair. He popped out of the tube and landed unceremoniously in his chair. The monitor flickered to life, and his boss, Major Monogram appeared on screen

              “Ah, Agent P. Right on time. As I’m sure you’re aware, today has been very quiet. Too quiet, in my opinion. According to our scanners, Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn’t built anything yet today, so we want you to go check on him to make sure that he’s not hiding something. Any questions?” Monogram finished, raising half of his monobrow at Perry. Perry rolled his eyes, and made the motion to his boss that he was about to start signing.

              “Carl! Get over here! You know I can’t understand that thing he does with his hands!”

Perry rolled his eyes at his boss again, and watched as Carl walked into frame calmly, shot Monogram a dirty look, then nodded once at Perry to let him know that he was watching.

              _‘Why important? Should I worry?’_

              “I’m pretty sure he’s fine, we just want to check on him to make sure he’s alright, honestly. Usually he’s working on at least a small project, and we haven’t detected any type of movement since yesterday afternoon,” Carl answered with a conflicted look on his face. Perry furrowed his eyebrows, and quickly signed ‘ _Thank you_ ’ to Carl before running over to his hovercar. He jumped into the car without bothering to put on his uniform, and was out of his lair into the air quicker than ever before. Perry couldn’t quite determine why he was suddenly so worried about his nemesis/best friend, but the fact that there hadn’t been any movement detected since yesterday’s scheme was vaguely suspicious and very troubling. 

When he landed his hovercar on the balcony, Perry automatically went into defense mode. Something felt wrong to him, and he slowly crept up to the glass door that led into Doof’s lab. He dug his spare key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and gently pushed it open. He walked in cautiously, his eyes straining against the all-encompassing dark gloom.

              ‘It’s times like these that I wish my voice worked,” Perry thought to himself angrily. Despite his inability to form normal speech, Perry was still able to make vocal sounds, so he started calling out for Dr. Doofenshmirtz by making the sound that Heinz had affectionately dubbed his “chrrr” noise. He heard his own noises echoing through the penthouse, but then he heard a quiet sniffle. Perry’s eyes went wide, and he quickly navigated his way to Heinz’s bedroom. He let out an audible gasp when he opened the bedroom door. There, lying in the middle of the bed was Heinz; his body shaking with silent sobs, and his leg poorly bandaged, the dried blood caking his ripped pant leg. Perry rushed to Heinz’s side, and searched his nemesis’ face. Heinz’s face was white as a sheet; his eyes clenched shut, his forehead glistening with sweat. Perry made the “chrrr” noise at the older man until Heinz slowly opened his eyes. They were glossy and out of focus.

              “Per-Perry? Wh-what are y-you doing h-here? I-“, the rest of Heinz’s sentence was cut off with a violent cough. Perry bit his lip in worry, and gestured to Heinz that he wanted to sign. He waited until Heinz gave him a small nod, and then began signing frantically.

              _‘D, what happen? I do that? I hurt you?’_ Perry dropped his hands and collapsed to his knees beside the bed. The doctor let out a few more rough coughs, but managed to reply.

              “Well, wasn’t you per-per say. I-uh, triggered an-another small explosion while I was cleaning, and it-it sent some shrapnel into my, my-uh, leg. So-“, Heinz was cut off by another round of coughing, and he dropped his head back onto his bed, his eyes sliding closed. Perry felt his breath hitch, and tears pricked at the edge of his eyes. He chrr-ed at the doctor again, but when the man didn’t respond, Perry ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit that Heinz kept. He grabbed it and was back to the doctor’s side in only seconds. Perry worked quickly, removing the soiled bandages, cleaning out the wound, stitching the skin together, and re-bandaging Heinz’s leg. He coaxed a semi-conscious Doofenshmirtz into ingesting some pain relievers, and sat anxiously until Heinz’s color began to return to normal, and the doctor’s breathing evened out.

With one last look at the now peacefully sleeping doctor, Perry staggered to his feet and walked out to the kitchen. He sent a quick text to his aunt, alerting her that he wouldn’t be home for dinner.

              [So Sorry but I won’t be home for Dinner tonight :/ ]-P

              [Awe, it’s okay! Have to work overtime?]-L

              [Yeah, might have stay at the office tonight :p ]-P

              [Alrighty, don’t work too hard! <3 ]-L

              [I won’t, thanks Aunt Linda :) <3 ]-P

Perry slipped his phone back into his pocket, and observed the messy apartment. He sighed to himself, and got to work. He cleaned the entire apartment, scrubbing the floors, wiping down the counters, dusting everything, and disposing of old and expired food. He made dinner with what was left, a simple chicken, rice, and greens meal. As he worked, he begrudgingly let his mind wander to his sleeping nemesis. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was a unique and eccentric character to say the least, but Perry couldn’t help but be enamored by the man. Heinz wasn’t one for convention, neither was Perry. Perry had always thought the man was vaguely attractive, but as the two’s friendship grew, so did Perry’s attraction. Perry felt a blush begin to spread across his face, and threw himself back into his work as a distraction from his spiraling thoughts. Just as he was finishing putting the food on plates, the sound of shuffling feet drew his attention. He looked up to see Heinz limping tiredly into the kitchen.

              “You cleaned? And cooked? You didn’t need to do all that Perry the Platypus…” Heinz said quietly. Perry offered the man a small smile, and motioned for him to join Perry at the table. Heinz gave Perry a skeptical look, but sat down nonetheless. Perry sat across from him and lifted his hands to sign.

              ‘ _Leg still hurt? Feel better?’_

              “It does still hurt, but yeah, it is feeling better, thanks to you,” Heinz sighed, giving Perry a tight smile. Perry frowned at his nemesis.

              ‘ _No lying. How much hurt?’_

Heinz rolled his eyes at the shorter man across from him, but replied with a huff.

              “Okay, fine. It hurts wie _verrückt_ , but I’ll live. I am feeling better overall though. Thank you for cooking and cleaning and you know, helping with my leg. You didn’t have to-“ Perry cut him off with a wave of his hand.

              ‘ _No. I care about you. I need you. I always want to help you. Understand?’_

Heinz blinked in surprise, and let out a shaky laugh. His eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, a wide smile taking form on his face.

              “I- Thank you Perry. _Vielen Dank._ Thank You. I-uh, I need you too. To be honest…I don’t know where I would be today if I didn’t have you in my life. So…yeah”, Heinz rubbed the back of his neck, a bright pink blush spreading across his face. Perry tilted his head at the other man with a soft smile.

              ‘ _You know D_ ’ _, I-_ ‘, Perry dropped his hands for a moment and took a deep breath.

              ‘ _I think I love you_ ’, Perry quickly covered his reddening face with his hands, making his ‘chrrr’ noise unconsciously. He heard Heinz chuckle and felt his own stomach drop.

              “Perry. Perry the Platypus, look at me, please.” Perry slowly peaked out from behind his fingers, only to see Heinz motioning that he was going to sign. Perry lowered his hands to the table and nodded at Heinz, trying to ignore the bright blush he could feel burning on his face.

              “ _I love you too_ ”, Heinz signed slowly and deliberately, forcing Perry to grasp what he was saying. Perry let out the breath that he was holding and stood up quickly so that he could move to the other side of the table and pull Heinz up into a bone-crushing hug. Perry buried his face into Heinz’s neck when he felt the taller man wrap his arms as tight around Perry as he could. The two gently sunk to the floor next to the table, their worlds reduced to only each other. After what could have been seconds or years, Perry leaned back to wipe the tears off his cheeks, only to see Heinz’s face streaked with tears as well. They stared at each other for a moment before Heinz’s face split into a blinding smile; Perry’s own face quickly matching. Perry pulled the doctor close again and nuzzled his face into the other man’s chest. He let out a breathy chuckle when he felt Heinz’s chin on top of his head.

              “Du bist erstaunlich, Perry, absolutely amazing. I- _thank you_ ”, Heinz whispered into Perry’s hair. Perry slowly pulled back to he had more space to sign.

              _‘Why you thank me?’_ , Perry asked with a smile and confused head tilt. A few tears slipped out of Heinz’s eyes that he brushed away.

              “Without you, I’d be nothing. Hell, I’d probably be dead at this point. But you… you give me something to look forward to. You give me something I thought I’d never really have. You’re my friend, and you actually want to be around me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for everything you’ve given me,” Heinz finished with a small and sad smile. Perry stared into Heinz’s eyes, noticing for the first time the small green flecks that dotted the edges of the doctor’s irises. He slowly reached up and cupped Heinz’s cheek in his hand. He leaned in until his and Heinz’s lips were only inches apart. Perry waited, and finally Heinz closed the gap between them.

              Heinz’s lips were vaguely dry and chapped against Perry’s softer and smoother lips, but they both thought the other was perfect. The kiss was short, chaste, and sweet, and when Heinz pulled back and looked into Perry’s eyes, he finally noticed the sparkling gold flecks that littered the younger man’s deep brown eyes. He leaned in again, and the two shared several more chaste kisses. The two ended up resting their foreheads together, simply content to exist together. Finally, Perry pulled them both to their feet and gestured at the forgotten food on the table.

              “Oh yeah, your lips almost made me forget about the food you so kindly cooked for us,” Heinz said with a laugh, shooting a wink over to Perry. Perry blushed crimson, but laugh along nonetheless. The two ate quietly, sharing small conversation, but more content to be together. Once they finished eating, Perry helped and now wincing Heinz back to his bedroom, and fetched the doctor more pain relievers. Heinz laid down, and caught Perry’s hand before the agent could move too far away.

              “Thank you again Perry. And I really did mean it, you know, I really do love you,” Heinz murmured, a loving smile on his face. Perry felt his face heat up slightly as he leaned down to plant a small chaste kiss on Heinz’s cheek. He slowly retracted his hand from the doctor’s grasp as he leaned back, and signed.

              ‘ _I love you too, D. Can I sleep here tonight?’_

Heinz nodded quickly, and nodded towards his closet.

              “There’s probably some clothes in there that you can use for pajamas, just dig around for something that might vaguely fit,” He said, readjusting himself on the bed. Perry nodded and turned to the closet. After a few minutes of digging around in the very back, Perry emerged with an old pair of soft, grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. Glancing at Heinz, who was beginning to fall asleep, he darted into the bathroom, quickly changed, and swished some mouthwash around his teeth, and scrubbed the grime and sweat from his face. He quietly made his way back into the bedroom, and let a small, loving smile slip onto his face as he gazed at Heinz’s sleep-relaxed features. He crept to the side of the bed, and laid down next the tall, lanky man gently. Heinz cracked one eye open and smiled softly at the teal haired agent.

              “C’mhere, Perry,” He slurred, holding his arms out for Perry to snuggle into. Soon, with their arms wrapped around each other, Heinz and Perry fell into a peaceful sleep.

*****

It was very early morning when Perry awoke again, judging from the pale gray light just creeping into the penthouse apartment. He tilted his head up and gazed at the still sleeping scientist besides him. Perry sighed contently to himself.

              “He’s so beautiful,” Perry thought to himself. “Mainstream beauty standards be damned”.

With the sun just beginning to send soft pink rays of light into the room, Perry felt himself drifting back asleep, lulled by Heinz’s steady breathing, his strong arms holding Perry against his warm chest, and the sheer love that he felt for the older man.

              All was right with the world, Perry was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think, cause I'm thinking of expanding on this AU, but I don't really have any other ideas at the moment. 
> 
> German Translations (Shout out to Imagay_Lightbulb for the corrections!) :  
> wie verrückt = like crazy  
> Vielen Dank = Thank you  
> Du bist erstaunlich = You are amazing 
> 
> If you'd like to come yell with me on Tumblr: https://nerdygeekyscience.tumblr.com/


End file.
